Marr
Overview= Marr is the common name for a local deity Marrigys. Marrigys is the name given to the Undead Devil Prince of the 12th Hell. Marrigys is strange name in that it seems to have come from the fusion of the Infernal tongue and Abyssal. It roughly translates to "Undead Lord of the Blood Oceans" in Common. Marrigys has only been know of for about 300 years which makes him the youngest deity known. He is also known as one of two well known deities that ascended from mortality. As a mortal Early Life The being known as Marrigys was born as Maru Dreadweaver to Ein and Yettra Dreadweaver in 463 A.C in the town of Fich in the Deva Region. He had an older brother and a younger sister. Both of which failed to make any foothold in history. Maru was brought up in the family pracetice of dreadweaving, more commmonly known as demoralizing tatics. The Dreadweavers were quite important in several wars agaisnt the enemies of Deva in the late 400s. The Maru's grandfather Niles was the first dreadweaver and thus the name became associated with the family. At age 10 Maru participated in the War of 473 against the Kingdom of Sar. He was employed as a sabatour of the enemy drinking water and rations. He aslo did limited recon while behind enemy lines. By age 15 Maru was set in charge of his own dread squad, an elite group of dreadweavers. It was in the Deva-Onyxia War in 478 that he made a name for himself. After being caught in the act of spreading a manufactured plague amoung the Onyxian soliders, Maru and his squad were caught and prepared for execution. The several of the leaders of the army, including King Gelaz of Onyxia, came to witness the execution of the dreadweavers. In an act of selflessness Maru crushed a small container of powdered plague in his mouth and blew it in the face of the Gelaz as he walked by. Both dropped to the ground almost instantly. The King was slain and the other dreadweavers took advantage of the confusion and shock to slip away from thier loose ropes. The Onyxian High Commander then ordered fort he corpse of Maru to be discarded outside of the Onyxian camp. Five days later Maru appeared on the outskirts of the Deva camp, appearing haggard and severly wounded. To this day no one knows how he lived. But Maru has always said "Nerull had mercy on me that day, I guess he liked my moxie". Banishment Roughly seven years later reports of Maru resurface. He is noted as a mercanary kingpin of somekind. His most notable moment being his high noon execution of the king, Kelzar III. Following that day, three years of research and manhunting lead to Maru being revoked of his attunement to the material plane. Following that a cabal of mages used a banishing ritual on him. With no place to go his being was exiled to the Twisting Nethers never to be seen again. As a Deity The Church of Marr=